Rotting
by Ashweenie805
Summary: Seventeen year old Mercedes finds herself to feel like shes going insane. Her twin sister, Haven and her are drifting and living seperate lives in the same room. Mercedes feels she will never find love and the one boy she might like, Damon, doesn't belong
1. Rotting

I'm rotting inside  
My flesh turns to dust  
Whisper, "are you dying?" in my ear  
I'm so sick to death  
Tumors in my head  
Whisper, "are you dying?" in my ear  
Black rose of death  
In my fist I clutch  
Thorns shred my finger tips  
And drips toxic blood  
Kiss me one last time  
Wipe off my sweat  
Whisper, "are you dying?" in my ear  
As my bones they rust  
20 pounds of trust  
Whisper, "are you dying?" in my ear  
Black rose of death  
In my fist I clutch  
Thorns shred my finger tips  
And drips toxic blood  
I'm rotting inside  
My flesh turns to dust  
Whisper, "are you dying?" in my ear  
Kiss me one last time  
Wipe off my sweat  
Whisper, "are you dying?" in my ear  
Whisper, "are you dying?" in my ear

**This is not a true story so please do not steal my characters.**


	2. In the beginning

Chapter 1

As far back as I can remember, I always remember my sister and I getting our cheeks pinched and told how cute we are. It never really bothered me because I was so young so I got used to it but it just became plain embarrassing as I got older. But when your grandmother still does it to you when you seventeen years old; you feel completely hopeless like you'll never 'leave the nest'.

"I still can't believe you two stopped dressing alike." Grandma said as she pinched my cheeks and then moved over to my sisters.

"Yeah, well, Mercedes got weird." My twin sister Haven said. Haven and I always used to dress alike and only a few people could ever tell us apart. We used to be really close but now she's just impossible. She's six minutes older but she acts like she thinks she's six years older.

Around seventh grade, the beginning of Jr. High, Haven started hanging around with the popular kids and joined the cheerleading squad. I really despised the cheerleaders because they always wore a fake smile and thought they were all that. I didn't blame my sister for joining; it was most girls dream to be accepted by the pretty, popular girls. I was more into the arts and Haven was more into the sports. Not so much playing, but cheering for them and watching hot guys. She turned into a major girly girl and started to wear all pink. I kept more to myself and didn't see the cheerleaders like anything but self centered, rich, fake girls.

"Haven, don't start." Mom said. Our parents split up right around the time my sister and I started to drift. My father was a writer for the news paper and eventually told my mother that he had been having an affair with one of the publishers for a few months now and that he wanted a divorce. My mother was devastated. She was currently just a stay at home mom. I remember that day clearly.

Haven and I had just gotten home from the beach with my friend Amy, who was also hers at the time. We walked in the door and saw our parents sitting at the kitchen table and mom had her hands over her face. We asked what was going on and dad just told us to go up to our rooms.

We didn't share a room but they were right next to each other and our beds were against the same wall. The wall was no thicker than two pieces of wood stuck together. At night we would knock on the wall and we even made up a code and half the time we didn't understand the others code but we pretended we did and went a long with it. A lot of the time we would meet in the bathroom and question the knocking. We had a vent that was in the bathroom my sister and I shared and was connected to the kitchen ceiling. We often went in there when we knew something was going on. We could hear almost anything.

That day we ran upstairs, got changed out of our bathing suits and Haven sat on the toilet and I sat on the edge of the tub and we listened through the vent. It was quiet for a few minutes and Haven and I just looked at each other. Then we heard a chair being pulled out from the table. "Helen, I don't know how to say I'm sorry" we heard dad finally say to mom.

"I don't want your sympathy. If I can't have your love, John, I don't want your sympathy". My sister and I looked at each other again. We knew that something had happened. They fought often but this sounded different.

"Just go. You're free now". Haven got up and ran down stairs.

"Dad, what did you do!" she ran into the kitchen screaming.

"Haven, get up stairs" dad said. I was behind her and just watched mom sob on the other side of the table. I was totally confused but Haven seemed to know what was going on.

"You're leaving mom. I hate you!" she ran back up stairs and hit my shoulder with hers as she passed me.

"Haven no! Mercedes don't go putting words in our mouth" he said to me. I began to tear up and ran upstairs. Some how what had happened didn't surprise me. I was upset but it didn't seem like a total shocker to me. I could hear Haven crying most of the night.

For about the next two weeks Haven and dad didn't speak and I wasn't totally shunning him but I found it hard to talk to him. One morning mom called us down and said we needed to have a family meeting. I had to literally drag Havens stubborn butt down stairs.

"Sit down" dad said in a stern voice. We sat next to each other in the middle of the couch until mom pushed her butt between us. Haven sat on one end of the couch with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. I was on the other side trying to stay calm and not get up and leave. And mom was sitting between us biting her lip. Dad sat on the edge of the chair next the couch.

"Well girls. These past few weeks have been hard on us all and there has been discussion about divorce." Mom held my knee and Havens thigh. "Your father and I have talked about it-"

"More like screamed" Haven said quietly.

"Ok, well we've discussed it and we decided it would be the best thing if we went through with the divorce." Mom started to tear up and her voice started to crack. Dad sat back in the chair. "I'm going to be moving out. I'm sorry girls." Mom started to sob and got up and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Havens mouth was wide open and I was just in shock. He left the next morning.


	3. Becoming me

Chapter 2

"I am not weird! I just refuse to dress like a sluttish little prep!" I yelled. Grandma's jaw dropped and she looked over at my mom.

"Mercedes! I can't believe you just said that. I'm sorry ma, we just came over to drop off some groceries for you." Mom said to grandma and she glared at the both of us. "You two, go get in the car." She pointed towards the door and we started to walk out. Haven pushed her way in front of me.

"Get out of my way retard." She pushed me aside and I just stopped and watched her walk out the door. She had on a light pink mini skirt, a deeper colored pink shirt with a fake rose pinned above her breast, light pink high heels, and a little pink purse that she hung over her shoulder. Although we were twins it seemed that she was the prettier one of us. We both had blonde hair and she had hers all layered and cut right below her shoulders and it curled out at the bottom. I had dyed my hair black a while ago and mine was half way down my back and I had bangs cut right above my eyes. I looked down at my self. I had on a black school girl skirt, a blood red shirt, fish net tights, and high top converse on. I wasn't fat, average, but Haven seemed to have a better shape than me. She was more bust than me but that's most likely because of a water bra because she never used to be bigger than me. She seemed to be the most perfect person you could imagine.

After dad left, we only had a week left of summer. That week was the longest week of my life and for the first time in my life I was happy to go to school. We were going into Jr. High which meant I wouldn't know a lot of the people and I could get away from this house seven hours of the day. With in that week it was like my whole life changed. Mom was sobbing all the time, we had to do work around the house that dad used to and Haven and I basically started to drift and become two totally different people.

Up until then Haven and I were best friends. We were always together and always enjoyed it. Of course we fought but they were never severe and we forgave each other quickly. She and I were a lot alike. We both dressed the same, mostly because mom picked out our clothes but we were fine with that. We both liked to draw and paint and play soccer together. Everything was so great because we never really had many friends but we always had each other so we knew we always had our best friend and she was only as far as two pieces of wood when you needed her.

Haven certainly wasn't afraid to tell the world how she felt. That week she did nothing but scream at me and mom. I had seen her like this before but never this bad. I remember when we were younger our parents bought us both a hamster for our birthday. I think we were turning about six or seven. Mine was black with a white spot on its forehead and it was named Spot. Havens was brown and tan and she named it Bob for no apparent reason. She loved that thing more than life. Every morning before school she'd take him out and play with him for hours. Then of course she took him out after school up until dinner for the most part. She built him a big elaborate cage and she loved it to death. Then one day she came home from school and saw that the cage door was open and Bob was gone. She looked around the house for hours and made mom drive around the neighborhood calling for him, as if he was a lost dog. We never found Bob and she was so upset. She wouldn't even think about another one. She screamed at everyone for about two weeks and then Spot died…the screaming stopped for the most part. It was like a death wish. He must have committed suicide to get away from her horrid screaming.

"Come on Mercedes" mom said as she started to walk out of grandma's front door behind Haven. "Oh…" I was staring at the tips of my shoes daydreaming. "Bye grandma" "bye honey".

The drive home was quiet. Mom was in the drivers' seat, Haven in the passenger seat, and me in the back seat staring out the window. As we got closer and closer to home it started to rain outside just a little bit. Grey clouds passed in front of the setting sun and the sky was a pinkish-grey. I stared at the road moving beneath us and the passing cars. Haven turned on the radio to some lame-ass station. Mariah Carrie was playing so she found it necessary to turn it up extra loud.

"UHH!" I grunted loudly to make sure she'd hear me over the music. She didn't do anything and I saw mom look in the mirror at me but she didn't say anything. "Turn it down! I don't need to listen to this crap!" I screamed. "Shut up" she snickered. I was sitting on the seat with my knees to my chest and my large hoodie covering my fishnet tights. I took my right leg out and kicked the back of her seat as hard as I could; or at least has hard as I could so the seat wouldn't come up off its bolts.

"You're going to die!" Haven screamed as she whipped her seat belt off and it smacked into the window. She flew around in her seat and stuck her hands behind the seat grabbing me. She screamed and grabbed my hair so of course I screamed and pushed her off. "Get off!" I screamed. "STOP IT! Both of you!" mom yelled in a stern voice. "Sit down! What is wrong with you two?" "Mom! She kicked my seat!" "I don't care, that's not the way to act in a moving car…or at all for that matter! Now sit your butt down, put your seatbelt on and Mercedes don't start. The music is going off so it wont be a problem" mom yelled.

We got home at about 8:00 PM and it was starting to poor. Mom decided she wanted to go to bed early so she did. Haven went up to her room and I went to mine. I laid on my bed and turned the TV on and then I heard "I'm a genie in a bottle" come on and I wanted to scream. Haven was playing Christina Aguilera. I could hear well through the thin wall. There was nothing on TV so I just got out a good manga and put my Ipod on. A little after 9:00PM I heard Haven talking slightly so I took my head phones off.

"That sounds great. Its not going to be anything fancy so don't worry about it" I heard her giggle. "My mom and my lame-ass sister" she replied. I glared at her through the wall and realized she was on the phone. She was talking to her new boyfriend Damon. He was coming over tomorrow night to meet the family for dinner. Mom was all excited, Haven was nervous, and I was totally bummed. Id seen this guy around in school and he really didn't seem like Havens type but I guess I was wrong. They had been going out for three months now but Haven never wanted him to meet mom until she was sure he was someone that she really liked. So she decided that tomorrow would be the day. I kept listening through the wall. She giggled and said 'aww' repeatedly for about three hours and then some other things in between. I finally fell asleep around midnight.


End file.
